One of the most significant threats to human life and property is that of fire. Whether the fire occurs in a private home, public accommodations such as hotels, theaters, nightclubs or offices, the earlier a warning is given the more likely that human lives can be saved and property damage minimized. As a result of several recent devastating fires most building codes now require that new housing construction as well as new public accommodations be equipped with conventional smoke and fire detectors. Additionally, some fire codes are requiring that existing buildings be equipped with fire and smoke detectors as a condition of continuing habitation. In general, most conventional smoke alarms are of the ion-chamber type similar to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,460 for Ion Chamber Detector For Submicron Particles. The basic component of this type smoke detector is an ion chamber where an ionization current is generated between two electrodes having a radioactive source. The base line current is defined by environmental conditions and when additional particulates pass between the electrodes and combine with some of the current-carrying ions, a diminished current results. When a significant current drop is detected, the alarm is triggered. Under present conditions, these additional particulates are a product of the combustion of some material and is an indication that fire or at least smoke is already present. If a material that gives off particulates of sufficient size to actuate a smoke detector in response to excessive heat being present prior to actual combustion could be unobtrusively disposed in homes, offices, schools and other public accommodations, such an early warning could substantially contribute to the saving of human lives and property.
For several years, electrical apparatus have been treated with compositions which provide a thermoparticulating coating, which coating will cause a signal to be generated on a monitor to indicate the electrical apparatus is overheated. One such composition includes a malonic acid, a resinous carrier and a solvent, and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,438 for Composition For Forming Thermoparticulating Coating Which Protects Electrical Apparatus. Most of the compositions which have been applied to electrical apparatus thermoparticulate at temperatures above that which is desired for an early warning system of an incipient fire condition in a home or public accommodation.
Since latex-base paints are used in almost every public and private building, a thermoparticulating agent which could be added to the latex-base paint without detracting from its expected appearance and function and, which would generate particulates at relatively low temperatures and be of a non-toxic nature, could prove to be a great boon to the saving of both lives and property.